1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a component positioning structure and, more particularly, to a component positioning structure for components received in a motor's shaft tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional motor stator is disclosed by Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201041279 entitled “the motor stator”. The conventional motor stator has a component positioning structure 9 that serves the purpose of positioning the components received in a shaft tube of the motor. The component positioning structure 9 includes a housing 91 and a stator 92. The housing 91 has a shaft tube 911 having a bearing 912 disposed therein, with at least one groove 913 arranged on a top of the shaft tube 911. The stator 92 is fitted around the shaft tube 911 via an assembly hole 921 thereof and includes at least one positioning member 922. The at least one positioning member 922 extends through the at least one groove 913 inwards from the shaft tube 911, to hold the bearing 912 in position.
In the above component positioning structure 9, the at least one positioning member 922 extends inwards and downwards to finally touch and press the bearing 912. Generally, the area where the at least one positioning member 922 and the stator 92 are coupled with each other is small, allowing the at least one positioning member 922 to apply a pressing force onto the bearing 912. However, this leads to the weak combination between the at least one positioning member 922 and the stator 92 such that the at least one positioning member 922 will snap off more easily when the bearing 912 suffers a large axial play and causes the at least one positioning member 922 to swing up and down intensively. In such a case, it would be difficult to keep the bearing 912 in the shaft tube 911, and the vibrations of the bearing 912 and other related components will lead to generation of noises, thus shortening the service life of the motor.